


Scandalous Blue

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Spoilers, there isn't actually any sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Masamune has a gift for his new employee, Hiiro.





	Scandalous Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for Hiiro in lingerie so there you go and it's Hiiro day so I thought it'd be a good day to post this! There's art that goes with it too! https://twitter.com/ghoulfcker/status/926540750963331072 by the lovely @ghoulfcker.

“What’s this?” Hiiro questions, looking down at the large nondescript but clearly expensive box now placed in his lap. He can’t help but stroke at the pale blue ribbon wrapping the box but notices there’s no labels or indication as to what’s inside.

“Hm? Just some new clothes,” Masamune replies back in a tone that’s casual, in a way that makes Hiiro wonder why he feels so hesitant to open it. “I expect the employees that represent me to have a certain look and as fine as you dressed before, I think my picks will suit you quite nicely,” Masamune expands, moving from where he stood looking out the window of the office to sitting down at his desk. “Go on, feel free to open it,” a hand gesture punctuates his words and Hiiro thinks briefly that the other man sounds a little excited.

Hiiro takes as much care as he does with cutting his cake with opening the box, gently loosening the ribbon and taking the lid off. Inside is a layer of soft blue tissue paper held together with a sticker and carefully he pulls it apart to finally see what’s inside. Hiiro pauses and then slowly looks up at Masamune and is greeted with a smile that makes him shiver.

Inside the box lays a carefully folded new suit in a dark, heavy fabric with the thinnest of pinstripes. Except, that’s not the only thing inside the box, on top of the folded suit lies something much different.

“Sir, I–”

“What’s wrong, Fantasy? Don’t like my gift? I’d be quite upset if it wasn’t up to your standards.”

“It’s not that!” Hiiro can’t help but raise his voice as he feels his cheeks flush. “I mean, I’m grateful to receive a gift but– I don’t understand.”

“I thought you were a genius surgeon? What’s so confusing? I just want you to wear the gifts I carefully picked out for you,” and Masamune raises an eyebrow in almost a challenge and Hiiro thinks about throwing the box to the floor and storming out.

Except he doesn’t. Instead he reaches to touch the garments on top of the suit. The first thing he unfolds is a delicate piece of light blue lace and ribbon that confuses him with it’s design but he soon understands they’re panties with a large cut out in the back where a ribbon crisscrosses instead of fabric. He fingers the small bow where the ribbons intersect and the panties are soft, clearly expensive even if nearly completely lace. Along side them is a suspender belt made in a similar design, clearly a matching set. On the front of the belt is two rows of corseted ribbon and on each clip hanging down a small bow has been placed. To go along with the belt there’s a packet of thin, translucent classic nude stockings, a brand he doesn’t recognize but Hiiro can assume is high end from the packaging. He can’t feel then through the plastic but he can already imagine how they feel, can think about the few times his hand accidentally touched Saki’s leg when she wore tights.

A silence falls over the office as Hiiro stares down at the items, rubs the silk and lace between his fingers and after a few moments Masamune speaks up. Hiiro can’t bring himself to look at the older man.

“So, up to your standards, Taddle Fantasy?”

“It’s, they’re nice,” Hiiro hates how he sounds, unsure and almost meek in his embarrassment, “but– look I don’t know how to even put any of that on, and–”

“That’s the problem? Of course I’ll help you, all you needed to do was ask,” a small chuckle, “though surely I would’ve thought you’d have some experience with your girlfriend…” and Hiiro finally looks up suddenly in somewhat disbelief and shock but perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised at how Masamune can twist his heart so easily, make him react with the smallest of sentences.

“That’s not– We never–”

“Ah, touchy subject? I’m very sorry but, regardless, Fantasy, I don’t really understand your reluctance at accepting my gifts, perhaps a try on is needed? I’m sure you’ll change your opinion once everything is on.”

“I– here?” He feels his voice crack a little, knows it came out more hushed than he intended.

“Here is as good as anywhere, is it not? Come now, you can’t try new clothes on while still dressed,” and Masamune leans back into his office chair, gives him a look that’s both amused and something else Hiiro can’t exactly read. “I haven’t got all day.”

Hiiro stares down at the box again and in his mind he visualizes himself walking away, from throwing the box into Masamune’s face or on the floor and leaving the building to never return. But he holds the underwear in his hands and thinks about what’s more valuable to him: his pride or Saki’s life? A deeper part of him poses another question too: is this really so bad? Haven’t you thought about this before?

He puts the box on the desk between them and stands up. With clinical movements he starts to unbutton his blazer and Masamune seems content, doesn’t add any more comments and the silence makes Hiiro hyper aware of the smallest sounds, the fabric of his tie coming undone. The afternoon light is bright as it shines through the huge windows in front if him as he folds his blazer neatly, followed by his tie and then shirt. His hands hesitate on his belt but then sounds of clinking resound in the room, the sound of a zip. Soon he’s just standing in his underwear and socks and the air conditioning of the room makes his skin goosebump, makes him shiver even though he feels a weird hotness overcome his face, in his stomach.

“Those too,” Masamune reminds him and Hiiro swallows hard.

He takes them off.

“Now then, you start with these first,” Masamune gets up from his chair in a way that Hiiro can only describe as graceful and makes his way around the desk. He turns around to pick up the panties from the box, spreads them out with his hands and Hiiro expects to just be given them but suddenly Masamune is going down onto one knee, holding the underwear open below him. Hiiro meets the others eyes for a split second before he has to look away, the blush on his face darkening as he realizes this wasn’t going to be an easy process at all. Reluctantly he steps one leg into a hole, then the other and he can’t help but reach out a hand to rest on the others shoulder for balance as he does so. Slowly, Masamune brings the small piece of lace and silk up his legs and Hiiro feels his cock twitch before it’s covered in the delicate fabric. Masamune spends a few moments adjusting the garment on him and the fit is perfect if alien from the way it’s cut and the way it sits on his cheeks.

“How do those feel? Good? Soft?”

“Feels… weird,” Hiiro replies back quietly, his free hand not holding onto Masamune clenches at his side to resist the temptation to move the garment around. The fabric feels foreign on his cock but in a way that Hiiro can’t help but describe as luxurious, as a temptation to rub against it increases. The lace makes it feel like he’s not actually wearing anything, like the kiss of something that should be there. The ribbon at the back doesn’t dig into his cheeks but sits gently upon the lines there and the bands sit across his cheeks with a hint of tightness that isn’t uncomfortable but a reminder that it’s there.

“Just weird? They look good on you,” Masamune tells him and there’s a small caress over where his cock lies underneath that could be mistaken for just an adjusting touch but it makes Hiiro let out a shaky breath, makes his hips twitch ever so.

Before Hiiro can reply however, Masamune is up again and grabbing the next item, the suspender belt. He makes a motion with his hand to gesture for Hiiro to turn around and he complies quickly enough, mostly as it gives him a small moment of relief being able to face away. That is, until Masamune comes up close behind him, reaches his hands around to circle Hiiro’s waist with the belt. It’s one that sits high on the waist and the clasp side is within his vision, Masamune’s hands holding the ends and Hiiro feels his body tense as the feeling of expensive fabric touches his bare back, as he feels a hardness bump gently against his ass.

“Watch closely,” Masamune instructs into Hiiro’s ear and automatically he looks down at the hands in front of him, notices how long the fingers are. They start to move with a skilled touch, expertly connecting hook and eyes one after the other and Hiiro can feel the fabric fit his form tighter as each one is connected. “It’s best to do it this way first, then turn it around, otherwise it’s too hard to do it by yourself,” as Masamune explains further, he turns the suspender belt around so that the clasps are now along his back.

"By myself...?"

"I can't be there at your apartment every morning to dress you, I would've thought that'd be an obvious statement."

"Wait, every morning? You want me to..." Hiiro can't seem to find it in himself to finish the question because he knows it's a stupid question, he knows what the answer is.

"I can tell what you're thinking, wearing just this set every day would be too dirty, yes? But, you see, I've bought you a few more sets so rest assured it's no issue," Masamune explains and his voice is still as even as it was when he walked into the office earlier, as smooth and unwavering in ways that makes Hiiro almost annoyed that he seems to be the only effected party in this game they're playing. Masamune gives some final adjustments and smooths the fabric down with another gentle stroke that teases Hiiro's hardening length and just as Hiiro feels the urge to lean backwards into the warmth and feeling of the others semi erection, Masamune pulls away and Hiiro shuts his eyes as fustration washes over him, feels the nails of his fingers dig into his palm as he clenches harder.

"Next, the stockings," Masamune announces and starts to take them out of the packet with ease, places the cardboard and plastic on top of his desk without much care. "You can turn back around now, Fantasy," the older man adds with a hint of amusement at the fact Hiiro had yet to turn around. With a deep breath, Hiiro moves to face Masamune again but he finds it hard to look at the other man directly in the face, choosing instead to look at his tie or the stockings in his hand or further below-- Hiiro bites his lip harder than before.

Masamune kneels on one knee yet again and a hand caresses his leg slow and deliberately, as if feeling the skin and memorizing the soft texture before it gets covered up. After a few moments of just caressing up and down, Masamune sets up one stocking for Hiiro to step into and again Hiiro has to place one hand on the others shoulder for balance as he lifts his foot up. He can't stop himself from looking down and watching the way the nude stocking covers his leg slowly, reaching up to his thigh and he's almost mesmerized by the way his leg now looks, a perfectly smooth illusion with a hint of a sheen. The other leg is covered soon after and Hiiro thinks it doesn't feel as foreign as the panties did earlier mostly due to the fact he was always one to favour silk translucent socks to begin with that have a similar feel. The fact that it's all over the leg does makes it feel different however, makes it hard to ignore and he clenches at Masamune's shoulder as he suddenly feels the urge to rub his own hands against his legs but then Masamune is doing just that, caressing upwards with both hands on either leg until they reach the dangling clips of the suspender ribbons.

Hiiro expects Masamune to make another comment but then there's just silence and the sound of his own unsteady, deep breathing as the other starts to clip the stockings into place. He looks down and the reality of what he's seeing hits him only now seeing all the pieces together, that this is his body wearing these things, that he's wearing womens lingerie and has an erection over it. He feels a disconnect even though he can feel the silk and lace on his body, the small cinch at his waist of the suspender belt and the feeling of Masaune's fingers adjusting the straps until they're taunt on his thigh.

Masamune adjusts the final clip and Hiiro holds his breath as he prepares himself for what comes next.

Except, nothing happens beyond Masamune getting back up again, giving a Hiiro a smile that seems to be taunting as he moves back over to the box.

"Next, let's try the suit, yes? I had it tailored to the best of my ability but if there's any changes that need to be done, it's no issue," and Hiiro can't help but furrow his brow and Masamune clearly notices. "What is it?"

"Aren't you-- Don't you want to..."

"Taddle Fantasy, you're not making much sense."

"Sir, I just thought," and Hiiro tries to make a gesture to Masamune, looks down at the erection tenting the others light grey suit trousers in clear view.

"Just thought what?" and Hiiro understands now what's happening and he bites his lip, lets out a breath that's definitely not a huff and looks to the side. He knows what he could say, knows what questions he's asking that he's afraid to voice - Is this not attractive to you? Am I not sexually appealing? Doesn't this mean you want to fuck? - but he's always been unable to move things forward himself and always hesitant to ask for what he truly wants.

Masamune merely raises an eyebrow at the clear conflict on Hiiro's face and hands Hiiro a new pastel blue shirt that looks similar to the ones he owns but somehow feels more expensive.

He gets dressed into the new suit by himself as Masamune watches and it's like a new form of torture. He can't help but let out a small soft whimper as he accidentally touches his now fully erect cock while trying to zip up the tight suit trousers, the tailored cut form fitting in ways he's never worn before, tight enough that it clearly shows the outlines of his erection. It's a small mercy that the fabric is heavy and expensive enough that the lines of the panties don't show as much as he thought they would but the layers feel too much all the sudden, too hot and cramped and all he wants to do is thrust and shake his hips to get any sort of friction he can. 

He shivers at the feeling of the silky stockings against the expensive heavy cotton and the way the shirt tails now caress the small span of skin between the suspender belt and stockings. Masamune seems to just be blatantly ignoring his aroused state at this point as he leans against the desk and watches but when Hiiro starts on his tie, the older man finally moves back in, takes the two ends of the fabric out of his hands and efficiently and with practiced ease ties the tie for him, smooths the fabric down his torso before buttoning up the first button on the blazer. It's again a perfect fit but is more tailored to cinch in attractively around the waist than anything he'd buy himself.

"How's the fit?" Masamune asks, like neither of them are both hard, like Hiiro wasn't wearing womens lingerie, like it was a regular business meeting between boss and employee.

"It fits fine," Hiiro replies back after clearing his throat a little, trying to mimic a similar tone but he knows it's ruined by how red his face is, how he can't keep the look of disappointment and annoyance out of his eyes and small frown.

"Good, that's good, and do you like it?"

"I like it."

"See? All you needed was to try it on, now," Masamune gestures towards the exit, "I've got some work to get back to and you need to return to CR, yes?"

Hiiro nods, it's all he can do as the reality sinks in that he's being left in this state (is being rejected) but he finds it hard to move from the spot he's standing in. He meets Masamune's amused look and opens his mouth, maybe he can finally accept he's not above begging but--

"Better hurry along, yes? Before someone starts to question where you've gone. Oh, and I'll send the other sets to your apartment. That will be all then, Taddle Fantasy," and the finality of the statement is loud and clear.

Hiiro leaves the room.

\---

Later, after Saki has been removed from the world, after Taiga was saved and he was welcomed back to CR, Hiiro goes through his drawers holding a black sack in one hand.

He stares at the many beautiful sets of lingerie given to him from Masamune in various shades of blues and whites and ivories and he goes to open the black sack but stops himself.

He leaves them folded neatly in place and shuts the drawer.

He wonders if Taiga will like them.


End file.
